Dino Tyrant
'Dino Tyrant '(恐竜僭主, Kyouryuu Senshu) is a demon-class monster who was a large, extremely muscular beast born out of a top secret government project to revive and bring back dinosaurs from the stone age. Unlike other dinosaurs, this particular specimen was created using multiple DNA strains gathered from various different kinds of dinosaurs, essentially producing the ultimate tourist attraction. However, it was much too strong to contain, and at the moment of its birth it broke out of its top secret holding facility and freed all other cloned dinosaurs unto the world, reigning in supreme havoc and unleashing chaos on the modern world as dino tyrant, ruler of the dinosaurs. Appearance Dino Tyrant takes on the form of a massive reptilian beast akin to that of the ancient tyrannosaurus rex. Due to the countless different strains of DNA integrated into his biological base, he carries the characteristics of numerous different dinosaur species, and is also noticeably anthropomorphic and humanoid in his body layout, having a very distinguishable torso, arms, legs, and a head. His head is primarily that of a t-rex, and depending on his evolution state, his physical appearance may change and shift drastically. As dino tyrant grows and fights, becoming stronger and more powerful, his body will change and evolve rapidly, unlocking greater secrets hidden in his DNA. Personality Dino Tyrant is a merciless, destructive, and lethal murderer who seeks to exterminate all humanity and rule the planet. He possesses a human level of intelligence, and is capable of interacting and communicating verbally, wholly with the ability to speak the human language. He is shown to be extremely violent and dangerous before human beings, and takes great pleasure in hunting them down and exterminating them. Aware of his own inherent physiology and capabilities, dino tyrant is rather cautious in the encounters against heroes which he has, as his main goal is progressing his evolutionary state to his ultimate form, a form he believes nothing is capable of defeating. Relationships Background Dino Tyrant was conceived as a top secret biological experiment. He first came into existence as an early tyrannosaurus DNA base, and from there, the humans who were constructing him implanted biological material onto his genetic data, material gathered from only the most powerful, strong, and potent dinosaurs, to create the ultimate dinosaur. This procedure was shown to be a complete success, and over the period of a couple of months, dino tyrant was rapidly incubated and aged with advanced technology. However, when he was mature, he immediately went hostile and broke out of the experimental bio lab where he was being contained, slaughtering all humans in the process. He freed the other dinosaurs being held at the facility and fixated on awakening the hidden potential of his DNA and ruling the earth. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Rapid Evolution Dino Tyrant's accelerated evolutionary growth was not completed when he was born into the world. As he fights against strong opponents and gathers battle experience, his body grows, evolves, and becomes generally more sturdy and powerful than before. Extended acts of combat when fighting against dino tyrant are shown to be extremely dangerous in this regard, as the longer a fight against him drags out, the more likely his cells and DNA are to wake up and unlock his bodies potential, granting him new limbs, higher strength, destructive capacity, and generally allowing him to tap into the other aspects of the biological data grafted onto his DNA base. Techniques '''Tyrant Claw: '''With a singular swing of his enormous claws, Dino tyrant has the ability to unleash intense, highly dangerous blasts of raw razor wind in the direction of his enemies. Most individuals who are caught directly in the path of these blasts are severely damaged with cuts, broken bones etc, if they aren't ripped apart entirely. These blasts are powerful enough to shred apart solid concrete and even steel alloys, even while at extended range. Naturally, being actually struck by dino tyrants claws head on yields an even greater deal of devastation to his enemies. Tyrant Claw is one of his most basic and effective fighting techniques, and the most used of all of them. Transformation '''Complete Form - Prehistoric God: '''Dino Tyrants ultimate and perfect state of dino tyrants evolution, which he refers to as his prehistoric god state. In this form, all of the possible power and strength stored within his modified DNA has been unlocked, granting him his perfect and most powerful form. While in this form, dino tyrant's already herculean body has its muscles swell to the point of utter imensity. He becomes what appears to be well over 100 meters tall, and his entire body is altered to become more armoed and menacing. His claws become drastically elongated, his entire body obtains a myriad of dangerous spikes and other features, and he becomes many times larger and more threatening than he was previously, complete with the wings of pterodactyl which grow out of his back. In his complete form, dino tyrant is at the very least, dozens of times stronger and more powerful than he was while in any previous state, and his bloodlust and destructive capacity reaches all new and immense heights. Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Monsters Category:Villains